User blog:RoznosicielCiast/A completely legit balance patch V 5.6.kappa
''Hello Summoners! ''EVER BEEN TIRED OF SEEING SOME CHAMPIONS DOMINATE EVERY GAME? EVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BALANCE THINGS BETTER? EVER FELT LIKE BACKSTABBED AFTER READING THE PATCH NOTES? WITH THE INTRODUCTION OF FUTURE OF LEAGUE OF LEGENDS, THIS IS NO MORE A PROBLEM! HERE COMES THE '''N'EW E'XCITING '''R'EBALANCED 'F'UTURE PATCH - THE GLORIOUS 5.6.kappa PATCH!'' - rito gems ---- Ahri is known as a really force around the Summoner's Rift, gathering the looks of every champion that is caught off-guard by her abilities. Even though she enjoys charming her prey, there are some things Ahri doesn't want to be followed by. Without any doubt, seeing an ugly monster coming towards you charmed is a terrifying experience, so we want to make charm more senseful. This also should give a lot more counterplay and punish bad plays, while still rewarding for good ones. * **Scary monsters!:' , , , , , , , , , or will also apply to Ahri for the duration. ---- ' Hearing Alistar rush onto the battle causes his allies to gather strength and rebuild their health, all due to the loudness of Alistar's voice. As enemies also can hear this, we decided to apply an effect to any enemy that is near Alistar while he is nearby allies, as this would make more sense and turn Alistar more viable to pick up. * **I'M SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU:' Enemies standing near Alistar while he's roaring are temporarily disabled from team chat. Standing close enough also them. ---- ' For some reason, Amumu's been slightly less sad recently. This of course means some of his powers shifted around, as he's closer to be joyful than ever. *General **Base attack damage increased to 55 from 53. **Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * **Friends!:' Now has a cooldown of 4 seconds which increases depending on Amumu's teammates' behavior. **Base damage reduced to from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3%. ---- ' * **Whoops... Sorry?:' Bard now displays his laugh animation and sound if an ally dies shortly after being put into stasis. ---- ' Damn, i'm hungry. * **Nice breakfast!:' Now deals double damage to . ---- ' * **SLAM DUNK:' Now can target structures. Features dunkin', of course. ---- ' After gathering feedback for years, we finally made a decision on how to make Dr. Mundo go where he pleases. Earlier on, we tried to give him a free movement without summoner's interaction, or giving him mana bar (Mundo likes blue!). This, however, wasn't enough of "going where he pleases" as his freedom was greatly limited by things like map terrain, enemies or turrets. Dr. Mundo will no more be oppressed by them. *General **WHERE HE PLEASES:' Dr. Mundo is now untargetable and ignores terrain collision. ---- ' * **PJSALT:' Once again applies Grievous Wounds to the target if it generates enough salt in game chat. ---- ' As we recently removed ' cigar since it was promoting smoking among young people, we also decided to remove any references to alcohol from the game. *General **Gangplank's quote "Yo ho ho, and a bottle of... Rum!" has been changed to "Yo ho ho, and a bottle of... *BEEP*". *** and were unaffected by those changes due to how their in-game mechanics work. They will still have references towards drinking alcohol. ---- We gathered a lot of feedback recently about Graves' powers, and we realized he may be slightly too good, especially on high tier ranked games. To keep the balance in all things, we made the best decision we could. * **True damage on-hit reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 15/30/45/60/75. ---- *Temporarily disabled, as he's working all the time on a project involving deadly weapons and . ---- * **My toesies:' Now deals damage to Jarvan IV if cast directly on top of himself. ---- ' *General **Jax received a real weapon instead of the good ol' lamppost. **Base attack damage increased to 90 from 62. **Base attack speed increased to 0.670 from 0.639. * **Now deals true damage. * **Name changed to '''Global Offensive. * **Name changed to True Weapon's Might. **Base damage increased to 200/350/500 from 100/160/220. ---- ' ' * **Range reduced to 5 from 500. ---- ' ' *General **Bugfixed. ---- ' ' *General **Now has a 40% chance to miss on basic attacks. ***Miss chance is ignored if target is affected by . * **Name changed to Sanic Wave. **Now increases Lee Sin's speed by 500% for 10 seconds upon use. ---- ' ' *General **Now automatically disabled in an event of solar eclipse. ---- ' ' Maokai became a really dominant jungler over the season, especially considering the recent changes to smite upgrades. To reduce the power he gathered from sneaking near trees and gaining permament stealth that always guaranteed a great gank, we slightly changed theme of Summoner's Rift. *Overall in-game: Summoner's Rift now contains only rocks. Trees removed. *General **Stealth mechanics from standing near trees removed. ---- ' ' *General **Ran out of sea water. Now uses rain water. ***Automatically disabled from being picked if no rain near rito gems studios was noted in recent 7 days. ---- ' ' *General **Now instantly while near . ---- ' ' *General **Popularity increased by 2%. ---- ' ' We always found Rammus' positive attitude as a thing every League player should respect. As Rammus never refuses to any questions, we applied some automatic mechanics that will occur upon a question being given, as the answer is always "yes". *General **In case of a surrender vote, a "yes" vote is instantly given from the player controlling Rammus. **Rammus now takes doubled stun duration from 's . ---- ' ' We came up with an idea of giving Riven some more love and applied a visual update. As a side note, out of nowhere, Riven's win rate fell down and we are investigating the reason of this issue. *General **Riven received a visual update and now holds a new, well balanced sword. ---- ' ' * **''Everyone hates Shaco:'' The clone now has a 20% chance to backstab Shaco upon being summoned, resulting in an instant execute. ---- ' ' * **Reworked into Rewersed Poison Trail: ***Instead of spreading a gas that deals magic damage to enemies passing through, Singed now deals magic damage to enemies he is chasing each second. ---- ' ' *Now immune to chat restrictions. ---- ' ' * **''Not explosion proof:'' Now also damages Tristana. ---- ' ' *Temporarily disabled due to a bug with e-stalking spectator mode. ---- ' ' * **Nonsense percent reduced to 60% from 100%. ---- ' ' To give Vayne better feel of carrying the game, we decided to slightly change her Silver Bolts. From now, they are dependant on player's current division and gain different effects based on that. * **Name changed to current division Bolts. ***Depending on the division, different effects are given: ***'Bronze:' +200% damage when 1v5ing. ***'Silver or higher:' No additional effects. ---- ' ' *Temporarily disabled due to a bug that causes damage to PC's power supply. ---- ' ' *General **Now shouts only on 50% of attacks instead of 99%. ---- ' ' Yasuo definitely is not as good as he used to be before balance changes, so we want to give him more chances to become revelant in games by giving more opportunities to trigger . * **''It is windy today!:'' Now knocks back enemies in its way. Counts as airborne effect. ---- ' ' *General **Now sticks better than glue blue . ---- ' ' * **Now can be cast only in opposite direction to the sun. ---- kappa That's all of completely legit patch notes! Most likely we can expect another set of legit changes from Wikia admins, i hope they don't mind i posted mine. Category:Blog posts